Alcide and Amelia
by writergirl89
Summary: After an embarrassing incident, our resident, quirky Witch and gruff Werewolf seem to need some alone time.


_I'm tired... I'm tired... I'm tired... I'M SOO FUCKING TIRED!_

These annoying but, extremely true thoughts strummed themselves across Amelia Broadway's mind for the hundred time as she slumped against the wall in the ladies' room at Merlotte's Bar & Grill. The bar/eatery was the most populated hang-out for well, just about anybody who lived in the small, backwoods town of Bon Temps, Louisiana and was now officially Amelia's place of employment for the past year. She originally hailed from New Orleans, the more flashy, most well-known part of Louisiana's South to Bon Temp's lesser known North.

The curvy brunette sighed... again. Thinking of the situation that had lead her to the town that she probably would have never laid eyes on otherwise.

You see, Amelia had the odd habit of being a witch. That's right, a spell-casting, fledgling witch.

Well, you'd think that was strange if you didn't live in a world where vampires had "come out of the coffin" and you yourself also knew that shifters, werepanthers, werewolves, and even fairies existed.

So, a witch. _Nope, that's not strange at all._

But, it did cause her some personal problems, though. She had a pretty distant relationship with her father, Copley Carmichael, a wealthy businessman who didn't like that his only daughter was practicing "devil worship"( he could care less that she liked boys _and_ girls, but witchcraft, satan's work, according to dear ol' dad). And there was the "incident". During a somewhat enjoyable one night stand, Amelia had become too, um... adventurous and had turned her bedmate, Bob, into a cat. Then shortly after, she met Sookie Stackhouse, a waitress who came to New Orleans to settle the personal estate of her cousin Hadley Hale, a newly turned vampire who had "died" after turning a fatally injured werewolf into her own, and who happened to be one of the tenants of the building Amelia was landlady of.

After handling that whole mess, Amelia was welcomed to live with Sookie until the dust in her own life settled. That happened after she got a visit from Octavia, her mentor and she had also gotten involved with werewolf Tray Dawson, who was later was murdered during a war involving werewolves, vampires _and_ fairies.

_Yup, dust settled. _

Shortly after, she had left to New Orleans to face a punishment for turning the now back to human Bob into a cat. Well, punishment was given and before she knew it, she shagged ass back to Bon Temps and into the welcoming house that she now officially called home and was now taking a break from witchcraft, maintaining a more normal facade before even thinking of going back to the lifestyle that had caused her troubles in the first place. As normal as you can get while living with a telepathic waitress who is also half-fairy and had a turned werepanther brother and a vampire boyfriend _and_ ex-boyfriend as well as being friends with a werewolf.

Heaving a final sigh, she let herself out of the bathroom, heading back to work.

…..

Alcide Herveaux walked into the overcrowded space of Merlotte's Bar & Grill, black boots stomping on the floor. The bar was too crowded with people and noise to even notice the arrival of the tall, dark stranger. Only he wasn't exactly a stranger.

Leading his way to the bar, he sat in a stool, greeting the bartender.

"Evening, Tara."

The sassy, African-American woman, who'd seen his arrival, slid in his direction.

"What's your poison, Alcide?"

"Bud."

"Surprise."

He sent her look that said he didn't appreciate the mock at his expense. She came and went, giving him his Bud.

Sighing heavily, he looked around, eyes landing on _her_ as _she _came from the area that held the bathrooms.

He allowed himself to indulge in the privilege of gazing at her curves as she moved around in her work shirt and shorts. Her dark hair and blue eyes put together by faintly tanned skin.

Yup, Amelia Broadway was a sight to behold.

He had met the young witch by way of Sookie Stackhouse. The pretty telepath had once again put herself in danger, and Alcide had been called on what turned out to be a "false alarm", turning up at Sookie's house after turning into his Were form for the evening(oh, yeah, he's a werewolf and the packmaster of the Long Tooth pack of Shreveport, Louisiana). And by right after, I mean right after his run, striding in naked into the seemingly empty house before hearing a noise and heading upstairs...

And running into an equally naked Amelia stepping out of the shower, drying herself.

This could have been a great idea for a funny porno, had it not been so traumatizing for at least one of the parties involved.

And no, Alcide was not the injured party. Oh no, it was Amelia. Amelia "Not Shy" Broadway screeched until she was red in the face and hauled ass into her bedroom, hiding there for the rest of the evening, until Alcide, realizing there was no danger in the house, left, calling Sookie who then cleared up the misunderstanding and then asked him politely to check on Amelia, clearly not getting the fact that he had just scared the living daylights out of her roommate.

He snuck back to the house and saw all the lights were off. Tired, he then left, deciding to "check up on her" the next day, preferably when Sookie, his then object of affection, was present. Unfortunately for him, it didn't quite work out that way. As luck would have it, the telepathic waitress was absent again the next day, and when he arrived, he got a rude _and_ unwelcome greeting from the same woman he'd scared the night before. She'd flat out refused to let him in the house, glaringly telling him to "take his pathetic, wolfy ass back to where he came from" and, as a bonus bruise to his pride _and_ ego, to step off his pursuit of her roomie because Sookie was already taken. Spotting his confused expression, she happily and tactlessly elaborated that her friend had been spending her evenings in Shreveport with Eric Northman, a 1,000-year-old Viking vampire sheriff, who had been the bane of his existence since they first met.

Of course, that did the trick and he left, hurt and angry.

The next time he saw her had been a week later. While he was at his office.

This time, Sookie was with her. Of course, he had no idea that Amelia was even there until after Sookie, herself, apologized for her "cowardly behavior" and as gently as she could have, told him that Amelia's comments were true and that she is in fact in a relationship with Northman and finally, that her new best friend and he needed to "mend fences".

Despite the slight sting he felt when Sookie mentioned her now taken status, he startled himself at the feeling of almost combative excitement when he had heard the witch's name. Of course, since the "incident", the image of a very, very nude and wet Amelia seemed to pop up at the most inopportune moments.

Like right at the moment as he sat across from her _telepathic_ friend, who quite literally had been given a piece of his mind imprinted with the filthy thoughts and, he hastened to guess, maybe the image of her freshly showered friend that had become a living poster in his head.

He remembered the embarrassing moment... and well, the interesting moment that followed, like it was yesterday.

...

_"So, that's the reason why?"_

_He was startled out of his daydream by her surprised and amused voice. _

_"My best friend is scared out of her wits to face you, because you've seen each other naked."_

_It was a statement, not an opinion or a question. And the way she said it made him wanna her mind, as he picked up on the "ah-ha!" quality in her voice, like she'd just figured out a big secret._

_Instead of even bothering to be bashful at the mention of the "incident", he inquired with his own statement._

_"I thought she might've mentioned it to you."_

_"Nope, she just said that if she never you again, it would be too soon."_

_"Huh."_

_"Yup."_

_They stood silently for a moment. God, how he hated ackward silences._

_"Well, good luck," she suddenly piped out as she went to the door._

_He nodded. But, then realized what she just said._

_"Wait, what?"_

_She didn't... Please, God she didn't..._

_"AMELIA!"_

_Fuck me, she did!_

_She smirked over at him, having again caught wind of his thoughts._

_And in walked Amelia Broadway, looking, he noticed really for the first time, stunning in clothes as she did without them..._

_He was soo screwed._

...

After Sookie so kindly left to wait in her car for Amelia, he was truly and completely stumped and at a complete loss as to what to say.

But, before he could break the long, painful silence between, she did. With one word.

_"Truce."_

And she said it begrudgingly, like she was trying to find a quick solution to get out of the room. Not that he blamed her, if she only knew the now very vivid images floating around in his mind, she would wanna run out faster still.

Or maybe stick around for a few glorious hours.

_Ah, Fuck!_

And then, of course, he made his first mistake that night by walking around his desk and standing in front of her. And, before she could say or do anything about it, leaned in and...

...Smelled her!

_What the fuck, Herveaux?_

But, no. Not even his incredulous inner dialogue could deter him from this, this... experience. The hitch in her breath, the heavenly aroma of her that was only enhanced by a hint of vanilla perfume, the womanly warmth of her.

He leaned in, slightly rubbing his scruff on her smooth cheek, his nose slightly nuzzling the spot on under her ear. He thought of taking the lobe in his mouth, just to see her reaction... or his.

But, he didn't. With considerable effort, he pulled back and looked down at her face.

To her credit, she didn't look the least bit affected.

Yet, he knew better. Her bright, blue eyes were shades darker now and the slight parting of her lips as well as the unmistakable stained flush on her cheeks gave her away.

But, before he could stop or continue this strange encounter that he'd started, her phone went off.

And she answered it. He could faintly hear the forgotten blonde, that had put them in this situation, loudly voicing her worry over what was taking them so long and he almost wanted to grab the phone and smash it at the wall, so he could continue this... whatever the hell it was going on between them.

But, again, he did no such thing. Only lingering closely, not bothering to give the poor girl some breathing room to conversate with her best friend, trying and failing to be unruffled.

And then she hung up, and looked almost apologetically up at him.

"I'd better go."

And then she damn near flew out of his office like a scared bunny rabbit.

And he started to realize then, the gripping hold that Amelia Broadway had on him... and the affect he had on her.

...

Now, here he sat at Merlotte's, almost three weeks later, like some sick stalker.

Only he wasn't a stalker. The simple, yet significant fact that he had stayed away for nearly an entire month, seemed to speak volumes of that fact.

There was also another unescapable fact: He simply couldn't do this anymore.

And by that he meant, he had decided to face this, come hell or high water.

Despite his unwaveringly selfless nature, he almost never denied himself anything he wanted so much. Although, it would seem that he never wanted anything as much as this. He found himself thinking about her constantly, even going as far to ask himself how much he really wanted to know about this woman he'd only met a few times before the "Incident".

What are her parents like? Well, according to Sookie, her father is Copley Carmichael, a high-up in the lumber business and extremely wealthy businessman. And she barely talked about her mother, the woman from whom she had taken her last name.

_Well, we have that in common._

Alcide also kind of came from money himself. His own father, Jackson Herveaux, and he had been running a successful construction business before his father had died, a company that now he ran himself. And he barely knew his mother.

_Score 1#._

And then there were other questions that had gone spilling forth in his mind. What did she like for breakfast? Did she drink coffee? Would she be bitchy if she didn't get her 8 hours? How long had she been practicing witchcraft? Would she even consider getting married and having kids one day? Even with him? Was she allergic to anything? Does she like flowers? Would she think they were stupid and a waste of money like Debbie did? Or love them, like Maria-Star? If so, what kind did she like? Could she consider being in his relationship with someone who turned into an animal? If she did, would she adore and be faithful to him, or cheat on him like that wretched Annabelle did? Was she now thinking about him as much as he thought about her?

Of course, Sookie answered each carefully, amused with his sudden curiosity. She liked bacon and waffles, enjoyed her coffee black, although some days with a little sugar and a lot of cream, she was indeed out of sorts when not getting her needed 8 hours of sleep, but was mostly cheerful even in the early morning hours, she had been practicing witchcraft steadily for 2 years, thought marriage was irrelevant except for maybe her ideal man (or woman), She's allergic to neediness and idiots, it was still unknown whether she liked flowers or not, she'd been in a relationship with one of his packmembers Tray so he knew that much, was a free-spirit but, no cheater, and-

_Shit, here she comes!_

He steered himself as she came walking in his direction, her eyes ablaze.

_Oh, yeah, she thinks about you, alright!_

He bravely met her eyes as she stopped in front of him, one hand on her hip and the other landing on the bar as she put down her pen and order pad, giving him her full, scrutinizing attention.

"What are you doing here, Herveaux?"

_Well, she doesn't beat around the bush._ But, before he could answer, she assumed outloud-

"If your here to see Sookie, she's not here-"

Deciding to be as straight forward as possible, he said as casually as he could, interrupting her, "I'm here to see you." And he paid special attention to emphasize the 'YOU' in his sentence and for the cherry on top, stood up, his 6'5'' hulking frame engulfing into her personal space.

She looked up at him, slightly unnerved, he noticed. Although, he didn't really know if it was his words or his proximity that affected her so.

"What is it you're playing at, Herveaux?", she said up at him, slight suspicion creeping into her voice.

Again, with the name thing. It seemed to be something of a fly in his ointment that she insisted on calling him by his last name. _Only_. On the few separate occasions that they've met before the nakedness at Sookie's, she'd only ever called him by his last name. Of course, during those times, her use of his last name was mostly in a professional capacity, considering they'd met by way of Sookie having no choice but, to bring her to a pack meeting that was in need in of her assistance.

When Sookie had introduced her, Alcide had been surprised. He remembered the telepath mentioning she had a new roommate who was indeed, a witch. By witch, he'd incorrectly assumed a picture of a much older woman, especially after he had called her house and it was picked up by an older sounding voice, he'd assumed was Amelia herself. When he pointed this out to Sookie, she told him that had been Octavia Fant, Amelia's mentor and a temporary tenant in her home, who'd moved out a week earlier.

And now, with his 'Sookie blinders' off, he realized exactly how _damn _good she looked that night. As well as the few other brief times he'd been graced with her presence. And despite how often aggravating he found her using his last name, he couldn't help but find it as hot, too.

_Well, here goes nothing._

Looking around and feeling a little anxious at the crowd of people in the bar, he made a decision.

"Can we talk?"

"Okay. Talk." Snappy and to the point, just like he was expecting.

"In private."

He lowered his voice and bended a little more into her personal bubble, in order to convey his need to see her alone. To talk.

_Right. To talk._

Which, if he was being honest with himself, was bullshit. There were several scenarios that he thought might occur if he ever got her alone. And to put it cleanly, none of them involved talking. Or a lot of clothing. Just a big, sturdy bed. With a strong headboard. Or maybe an even sturdier table...

_Stoppit Herveaux! Focus!_

Funny. That voice sounded a bit like hers in his head. Which, at this point, wouldn't surprise him.

And judging by the look on her face, she was probably thinking the same thought as he was. Then, she smiled.

Smirked. More like. But, hey!

"My shift ends in an hour, if you can wait that long, we can talk then."

_No, I can't wait that long, I wanna talk now!_ "Alright."

"Okay, then."

And he detected notes of caution, smugness, and relief in her voice.

And if she thought he wasn't gonna wait off the entire hour to talk to her.

_Boy, was she in for a surprise._

...

Amelia stared at herself in the mirror, taking a calming, cleansing breath.

She didn't know if it was a small sign or an insignificant coincidence that she had decided on the very night that Alcide Herveaux decided to come see her, that she had brought a change of clothes. A very nice change of clothing.

She stared down at her outfit: Her sheer nude blouse, the flesh colored top underneath, her denim skirt - the cheapest piece of clothing she owned - and her new tan flats (the only non-heeled shoes she owned).

_Goddammit!_

And no, she wasn't expecting anyone (let alone the handsome, butch Were waiting for her outside), dammit, she just wanted to, for once, not come out of Merlotte's in worn Nikes (which belonged to Sookie), tight work, white shirt, and those even tighter black shorts.

She just wanted to look nice, and was planning on eating out tonight.

_Guess those plans are out the window now._

She shook that thought out of her head. _No, no, no, no, no, no!_

Her are not changing tonight. No matter how she was to be detained by him, her night was not changing for anything!

_Jeez, Ames, a little anxious are we? Really, there's absolutely nothing to worry about. I mean, other than the fact that he's seen you naked, sniffed you like an animal, stares at you like he wants to eat you, and hey, then there's the fact that you've been thinking about that body of his wrapped around yours for weeks, what it would be like for him to just take you..._

_Stop!_

_You know it's true!_

_FUCK OFF!_

Great. Now she was having an argument with her own conscious, that was telling her to do the exact opposite of a conscious is supposed to be telling you to do. Really? It's not as if this was the first time a man wanted her, for sex, no less.

_Yeah! But it is the first time a man has made her react like this. _

She stared down at her hands.

_Sweaty palms..._

Her hand went immediately to her chest.

_Rapid heartbeat..._

And there was also the clenching of those muscles down below, the throbbing between her thighs just waiting to be alleviated by the male specimen who had become the dark spector in the back of her mind...

_Yup, nothing to worry about._

Heaving her millionth sigh that night, she grabbed her things and left the ladies room.

...

Amelia stepped out of the back entrance, fully expecting for Alcide to be waiting for her, pacing around nervously like she had been minutes before, wondering why she was late to their "meeting".

But, no the back was empty, no sign of him anywhere.

_Awesome, I've just been duped!_

However, just as she thought this, a distinctive roar of a truck approaching. She breathed out, expecting for her best friend's brother to come barreling through to pick her up like she'd asked earlier when her car had crapped out on her.

Again, no such luck. A different truck, a bigger somewhat familiar truck stopped in front of her.

_Oh, shit!_

Alcide Herveaux's smiling mug appeared in the light emanating into his truck.

"Thought we'd go for a drive."

She raised an eyebrow in his direction, skeptically.

...

20 minutes later, Alcide was feeling very, very pleased with himself.

He looked over at the reason for his change in mood. Amelia was staring pensively out the car window, a hand in her hair, nervously smoothing it out.

He'd thought long and hard about this and had come to a conclusion.

_That there is some serious fucking that needs to be done!_

Now, he'd never been this blunt, even in his own head. But, he knew and she damn well knew that this was inevitable. That this was going to happen, whether they liked it or not.

He was becoming restless and was already hard and stiff from having laid eyes on her earlier in the night. Yet, despite his state of mind, he also knew that he wasn't gonna force her into anything she didn't wanna do. He was never that guy and he wasn't gonna start now.

He looked over at her again. _God, she's beautiful._

He wanted this, needed this. And he knew for a fact she did, too. He could smell her arousal from where he sat. And it was fucking sweet.

Seeing her like this, kinda nervous and unsure, he almost felt bad for bringing her to his place under the pretense of "talking and a beer" like he'd falsely promised at Merlotte's.

_Ah, fuck it. She's a grown woman, she's probably made the same conclusion in her head right about now._

He drove faster, anxious to get his location.

...

As they stepped into his Shreveport apartment, he almost forgot what they were there for.

Honestly, he never felt more nervous... or oversexed in his life.

And as she turned to speak, his nervousness dissapitated and he sprung into action, his instincts overriding his need for words.

He smashed his mouth on her own, pretty sure he was stealing oxygen from her lungs by the surprised gasp that barely escaped her warm lips.

He pulled back, perhaps too soon, removing her jacket and then going to work on her blouse as he kissed her again, this time a different, slower, drugging kiss that allowed her to breathe, as he moved them backwards toward his bedroom.

He was in heaven. She tasted like vanilla and warm honey. Smelled even better, too. Like spiced almonds and musk, her feminity slowly wafting up his nostrils as he pressed himself to the whole of her small, hourglass body. Pressing his nose into her hair, he took a deep inhale and spoke for the first since they entered his apartment.

"You smell soo fucking good." Okay, that came as more of a growl, but, hey he tried.

The only answer from her was a tiny, squeaky moan that went straight to his groin. He liked that sound. He liked it a lot.

He pulled back for the second time, clearing his head and quickly noticing that if they kept on here, they'd soon be having sex in his foyer and he really, really wanted to do _this_ for the first time in a bed. His sturdy, big bed. With a strong headboard. They could chrisine the rest of his apartment later.

Plus, he didn't want her getting the wrong idea. He had never been a big fan of one night stands, even when he had indulged in them, if only to escape his only increasing loneliness at the time.

He didn't want this to be that. In fact, that's the last thing he wanted. Hence, the bedroom. He had never, ever brought any of the few nameless girls whose company (if you can casual sex company) into his home. Although it wasn't much, it wasn't that bad either. He always hoped to live here with someone he loved. And he did. With Debbie, or so he thought. And then Maria-Star. And then Annabelle...

Well, anyway, he'd just go to the girl's place, enjoy himself, and leave. Period.

But, not now. No, he wanted to bring her into his domain. His personal abode. Because, he knew, no matter how much he would wanna stay, if he went and took her at her house, which was also Sookie's home, first and foremost (and how awkward would that be if she came home and saw them sprawled naked in her friend's bed), he would have to leave the next day and he was started to realize, perhaps too late, that once wouldn't be enough. That he would want more. And he wasn't talking just sex either.

_Anyhow, where were we? Oh, right!_

He quickly got back to task, surprised that his running thoughts had done nothing to calm his fervor and increasing erection for the woman he was lifting in his arms.

She let out a yelp as he held her, another sound of hers he liked. And the following giggle only sealed the deal.

He kissed her again, deeply, sensuously. Conveying everything with the touch of his tongue in her mouth.

Finally, he made it to his bedroom, not bothering to close the door. He locked his front door. Besides with the noises that were gonna be bouncing off the walls of his apartment in no time, anybody who wanted to visit would know not to bother as soon as they arrived at his doorstep.

He laid her down on the bed, following her lead as she crawled backwards on the mattress that dipped under their weight. His fingers smoothed downward from her slight rumpled half-done blouse to her thighs, tracing an invisible pattern before his whole hand went up her skirt, swiftly finding his prize, drenched and covered only by a flimsy piece of cloth.

He drew slight rough circles on her area, working her into a frenzy before finally moving aside the underwear and then driving his fingers upward into her center. Meanwhile, he moved his mouth to her neck and shoulders, his other hand removing her blouse off her easily. She was moaning and gasping wildly under ministrations. So, he thought he would give her a break.

He curled his three fingers inside her.

And she came, hard and beautifully.

He moved off her and took off his shirt. After being satisfied with the attention she paid to his torso, he motioned for her to raise her. Which she did, albeit weakly. He removed her undertop, and she quickly removed her bra. No words needed. They knew where this was going.

He was sure he looked like a zonked out teenager, seeing a woman naked for the first time, as he stared at her dragging her skirt and underwear in one tug. He admired her: Big, bountiful breasts. Supple thighs and nice legs. Smooth, golden skin. Big, sapphire eyes that looked up at him, glinting.

"What, never seen a naked woman before?"

It seemed that the few seconds he'd taken to rove his eyes over her beautiful form, she had regained her ability to speak... and to be a smartass, which considering their current position, was pretty damn impressive.

"Just admiring." He managed to growl out, surprised the words came out audible at all.

"Well...", she started mischievously, as she crawled back until she reached the pillows, lying down comfortably, spreading her legs slowly, a clear invitation.

"...I guess you'd better skip the staring part and get to the sexing part."

_Fuck, this woman._

He wasted no time in quickly stripping himself of his pants and boxers, watching her eyes widen a little at his size, that was enhanced by a now almost painful erection.

"Oh." She sounded slightly breathless. "Oh, my..."

_And a big pat on the back to you, Herveaux._

She crossed her arms over her head as he crawled his massive frame over her smaller one, holding most of his weight in his arms, leaving only a few inches between their faces... and well, everything else. He grabbed a condom from a side table and slipped it on.

He kissed her softly. "You ready?"

She nodded almost imperceptively.

And that's all he really needed.

Balancing himself on one arm, he moved his thick shaft near her opening, gazing at her...

...Then pushed every inch of him inside her welcoming heat.

Oh, Sweet Jesus!

He barely bit back a groan as he slid all the way home to the hilt, a slight gasping sound escaping her simultaneously. He pulled out slowly, looking back down at her blissed out expression, mouth parted, eyes closed.

He softly called her name for the first time in the evening, "Amelia."

Her eyes, slightly moistened, fluttered open.

"You alright?"

"Yes."

And then, he moved back inside her again, this time a loud grunt intermingling with her equally loud moan filling the room.

He pulled out. Only to plunge back in. Repeating his movements.

He kissed her, muffling her loud moans and gasps. Soon, his thrusts became stronger, faster, harder.

He placed his hands under her ass, pulling himself deeper into her (if that was even possible), a loud scream leaving her throat, and as he continued, her sounds were becoming louder and louder, her voice becoming hoarse.

"Alcide."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm gonna..."

"Wait!"

"But, I'm close."

"Stay with me."

His movements became faster and a little rough. He moved his hand between them, working her until he felt her start to clench, a loud moan and a scream leaving her lips as she finished for the second time that time.

Seeing her climax seemed to induce his own and he followed her soon after, a roar ripping itself from his own throat.

Not being able to help himself, he collapsed on top of her, his face on the croak of her neck, inhaling her warm, almondy scent, her small hands stroking his broad back, calming him her own sigh of contentment filling the air.

...

_5 hours later..._

When Amelia woke up in a big, comfortable bed that was _surely_ not her own, she panicked a little. She took in her surroundings, the decor and crumbling wallpaper becoming familiar to her until...

_Oh, that's right!_

And then of course, the biggest clue as to where she was, the big answer to the not-so-riddle, was sleeping beside her.

_I am in Alcide Herveaux's apartment..._

She nodded to herself, taking it in. Then, she looked back at him. He was lying on his back, slightly twisting in the thin, white sheet that he had covered them both up with during the night. He was naked, bronzed skin covering bulging muscles, one hand under his pillow and the other laying on his stomach.

_I am in Alcide Herveaux's apartment, after some spectacular, very real sex. _

_Dreams don't do this man justice._

_Shut up!_

_What? Now, you know it's true. You've had him now, there's no use lying to yourself, Sweetheart._

Before she could even argue back to herself in her own head, a telltale groaning sound coming from close by told her that her bedmate (_Jesus, bedmate, really!) _was stirring from his own deep sleep.

She thought of running, moving to get dressed, pretending to be asleep, anything!

But, no. She just froze, her hand clutching at the sheet to her chest as his eyes opened and landed on her.

"Hey." _Great, his huskier, sleep voice is doing wonders to my libido._

_Quit it!_

"Hi." No, you don't sound retarded at all.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Good. You?"

"I slept wonderfully." And he said this like he was thanking her.

_Oh my God._

She flopped down back on to her pillow, both hands covering her eyes.

"This is awkward."

"How is it awkward?"

She removed her hands, looking over at him incredulously.

"We had sex!" _Nice with the accusatory tone there, Broadway._

"Yes, we did."

She had been so caught up in her mini-freakout that she hadn't noticed he was now looming over her, a hand on hers lying on top of her covered abdomen.

"Amazing, mind-blowing sex." _JESUS!_

She was gonna say something when he cut her off.

"Now, I know this happened a lot sooner than expected but, usually when two like each other enough and are dating this tends to happen."

"But, we aren't dating."

"We will."

"You sound so sure."

He leaned closer to her and kissed her, lingeringly.

"I am."

"Oh, okay."

"Amelia?"

"Yes, Alcide?"

"Be quiet."

"Make me."

And he did.

THE END.

Well, hello there people. This is my first ever story for as well as for The Southern Vampire Mysteries. I am a huge fan of the TV show and just finished the 10 books so far (so, there may be some references or characterization in the vain of the show than the books) and I have a bad memory so, if I messed up any facts, feel free to let me know. Anyway, like it, love it, or hate it with a passion, please review! THANK YOU!

P.S. I just started thinking of this shipper while letting my mind wander off from my #1 Couple (Eric/Sookie, duh!) and was thinking of giving Alcide some love (non-Sookie love preferably) and what better match than a kooky witch like sweet Amelia (a favorite of mine in the books).

P.S.S. Again, I'm new, go easy.


End file.
